XFiles Reunion of Enemies Lovers and Friends
by platinumvamp
Summary: R&R please mulder and scully have a little reunion of an old friend PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!PLEASE!
1. he's back

X-files reunion of enemies lovers and friends

"I've been waiting for you fox it's been a while since you shot me, you had thought I was dead but you were wrong, I've been alive the whole time sobs quietly no one even looked for me, you were right no one loves me or even slightly cares about me for what I've done even though I've done nothing but try and escape from him he had me do things to you Scully and Skinner that I never wanted to have to do but I had to trust him don't you see I had to, as much as I loved and love you, I had to." a shot rings out in the cold night air.

8 weeks earlier

Washington D.C. federal building

4th floor Mulder and Scully's office

"Scully, morning, how are doing today, is William okay?" Mulder asked Scully as she entered their office looking tired and worn out.

"good, yes, and you?" Scully looked at the tired face of Mulder, thinking how long he stayed this time or if he even went home last night, lately he's been spending more time at the office, since he killed Alex Krycek.

"oh, I'm fine, and yes I did stay last night, so quit giving me that look," Mulder looked at Scully about to say something important from the look on his face, "Scully can I trust you won't laugh, think I'm disgusting, or stupid when I tell you this?" Mulder asked Scully looking solemn and nervous.

"I promise, what is it?" Scully asked fear growing inside her for what's coming next.

Mulder sighed deeply, and was about to tell Scully what was on his mind when A.D skinner walked into the small room with a file in his hands.

"You two have work to do, Jason Rice 17 died 4 years ago just showed up on his long lost brothers doorstep, looking as he did when he was still alive, I want you two to interrogate him, see what's going on then Mulder I need to talk to you alone so Scully when we do talk please make yourself scarce cause you can't hear what I have to say to him, okay?"

Skinner looked at Scully then he glanced at Mulder and threw the case file onto Mulder's desk.

"Time to go talk to Mr. Zombie Rice then, come on Scully lets go." Mulder said as Skinner left the tiny office.

"Mulder, you are so immature." Scully said wondering what Skinner and Mulder needed to talk about.

Mulder laughed as he and Scully left the office and started towards the garage to get the car. They reached the car and Mulder suddenly froze up as he heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hello Mulder, Scully nice to see you both, too bad you can't see me though," Mulder looked around as Krycek's voice carried on, "don't bother trying to see me you won't be able too, I'm smarter than that, give me a little credit, you see, I told you I'd come back for you Mulder, I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind, although it might've been easier." Krycek said, unseen by Mulder and Scully.

"What the hell are you talking about I didn't know Alex had a brother." Mulder said to the Alex's voice.

"He doesn't, well not one alive anyway by the way I'm Alex dumbass, you always were the smarter one Scully why don't you tell him that is if you recognize my voice." Alex said again staring at Mulder's stunned face and Scully's disbelieving look.

"See you later, buh-bye Fox Dana a pleasure, well not really I think you're a stupid cunt, but well it's always the thought that counts isn't it?" Alex said again.

"Alex you're a pathetic son of a bitch!" Scully yelled at Alex so loud that there was no mistaking the anger and hurt in her voice.

"he's gone Scully let's just go interrogate our Mr. Rice and go home well you go to your home and I'll go back to the office, anyway I don't think he's dumb enough to come close to either one of us, but be careful anyway." Mulder said as they got in the car to go interrogate Jason.

They got there and Jason looked like he was only 15 Skinner had said that he was 17. " Jason I'm Mulder and this Is Scully" "hi". "We're here to ask you some questions are you okay with that?" Mulder asked the boy, Jason was trembling.

"he brought me back to life he had this thing and I saw him but he ran away he said you two would com here he said you wouldn't hurt me but wouldn't let me see my little brother. Why did he say that and who is he?" The boy asked Mulder and Scully.

"what do you mean?" Mulder asked the boy wondering if he was sane of mind.

"you don't get it he brought me back to life he said I won't die again that he would protect me I don't understand I don't even know him but he said I did and would soon realize where I'm meant to be and all this other confusing shit and I'm tired of all this weird shit happening first I was so called kidnapped by this dude who kept smoking and some other guy who the guy smoking called spooky's father, said I was this guy's little brother that I wasn't kidnapped persay I was abducted an I'm rambling, and stupid, and ignore me." The boy said exasperated.

"wait did you say he called him spooky's father?" Mulder asked not believing what he heard.

"Go away now I don't want to talk to you anymore." The boy said a sudden blank expression on his face.

"let's go Scully we have nothing else to say to Mr. Rice here." Mulder said and turned towards the door, Heading down the sidewalk to the car and got in, Scully right behind him got in the passenger side.

"Good Mulder you're back we need to talk now." Skinner said to Mulder as he walked into the office.

"sure about what?" Mulder responded.

"Just follow me you'll find out soon." Skinner whispered to Mulder. Mulder followed Skinner into his office and Skinner closed the curtains.

"Alex is back an he told me he would "meet" you two in the garage, he wants to speak to you in private he said you would know where to go, Mulder what happened?" Skinner asked, and Mulder told him what had happened in the garage and at Jason Rice's house.

"I'll see you later Scully I have something to do, Bye." Mulder said on his way to the garage. He drove to where he believed it was that Krycek had wanted to meet him at and saw a shiny black Ferrari in the abandoned area he knew it was Alex's, he wondered how Alex got the Ferrari though.

"Hello my love." Mulder heard behind his ear and gasped as he felt his body tingle then go numb, he could have swore he felt a slight pinch on his arm.


	2. Alex's apartment

"A…Alex whats whats going on where am I?" Mulder asked still groggy from the drugs Alex gave him.

"You're at my house shut up don't speak." Alex said as he walked over to Mulder.

"Why, why did you bring me here?" Mulder asked as Alex walked towards him.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, listen Mulder If you don't you will not survive but again I want you to shut up too so quiet down okay?" Alex said now over Mulder's body reaching behind him so it looked like Alex was hugging Fox.

"You smell like alcohol are you drunk Alex, wait you drugged me while you were drunk you could have missed!" Mulder exclaimed scared that Alex was drunk but relieved that he didn't miss.

"Yes I'm drunk I wouldn't have missed though, even if I had passed out I'm not completely stupid you know I would've made sure you were okay don't you think I would, Mulder you can talk now." Alex said rambling.

"I guess but be careful there are needles everywhere if you pass out you could get hurt." Mulder said with actual concern for his former partner.

"Mulder get up please just listen to me, I can't deal with disobedience right now okay?" Alex said about to fall down intoxication level.

"what I thought I was still tied up? Oh you were untying me weren't you? Okay Alex are you okay you look like your going to pass out?" Mulder asked getting up and then having to grab Alex as he passed out.

"Mu… Mulder? What happened why didn't you leave you had every chance… and I was passed out, you could have killed me if you wanted why didn't you leave I don't,… I don't understand?" Alex rambled still dazed from the alcohol.

"because you would've killed yourself if I left you your place is a mess and there are needles everywhere." Mulder told the very dazed and tired Alex then climbed into Alex's bed next to him because he was tired and didn't care.

"Mulder what are you doing?" "I'm sleeping in your bed you passed out 4hours ago." "Oh okay then" Alex said falling asleep, and then cuddling next to fox unknowingly, and buried his face into Mulder's chest. 

Mulder just looked at Alex quizzically then went to sleep hearing his phone ring in the distance probably in the living room, not caring.

Scully's house

"Mulder pick up come on it's your damn cell phone. Pick up." Scully said to the empty room. 

Thinking of where he could be, and scared that Alex might have wanted revenge.

"Damn it Mulder where are you I have been calling your apartment phone your cell phone the office phone, where are you?" Scully said to the empty room again then called her mother. 

Alex's apartment/house place

"Mulder you smell so good please don't leave." Alex said as Mulder moved to get off the bed then stopped as Alex talked then nodded.

"Thank you mulder, I love you." Alex said still half asleep. Mulder looked at him blankly. 

9:00 a.m.

"Alex wake up it's nine o'clock you need to wake up." Mulder said shoving Alex onto the ground with a loud thump.

"shut up, go to hell I'm trying to sleep, go away, wait your still here? What are you doing stalking me?" Alex rambled as he so professionally does.

"Alex you need help with that rambling problem and thinking the world revolves around you because, I can tell you it doesn't." Mulder said trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Shut up, you asshole," growl "go away Fox I don't want you around me anymore." Alex growled quite literally at Mulder.

"No I'm going to stay for a while Mr. cuddleinyoursleep Krycek." Mulder smiled as he talked and went in to tickle Krycek as he watched Alex's face go horrified as he realized what Mulder was about to do and screamed but couldn't escape Mulder's tickle attack and couldn't suppress the laughter that escaped him, he's very ticklish, and tried to escape but failed again as he fell to the floor exploding in laughter.

"what the hell laugh is wrong with you ,laugh get off of me laugh Mulder let go laugh go away laugh, cry get off, Mulder get off laugh now you jerk, god damn it Mulder get off! laugh Mulder!" Alex cried out shaking with laughter.

"No I've got you cornered trapped and laughing, no escapes around, you might as well give up." Mulder said, still tickling Alex.

"Mulder laugh you cruel son of a bitch laugh, cry Mulder please!" Alex screamed.

"Oh shit I have to go wait Alex don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" Mulder said as he looked at the clock.

"what do you mean "don't do anything stupid" huh I'm not suicidal, well not right now anyway." Alex said thinking about it.

"bye Alex" Mulder said as he left the apartment leaving Alex still thinking about what Mulder said. 

Federal building

11:15

"Hey Scully what are you doing here so early?" Mulder said sarcastically.

"Mulder where the hell have you been?" Scully exclaimed.

"I was, I was just doing some things that needed to be done, okay are we still working on the rice case?" Mulder asked.

"yes let's go talk to him again we really need to get him to talk some more." Scully said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay but I drive." Mulder said as he followed Scully out the door.


End file.
